1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a cat exercise toy for keeping a cat entertained and exercised. In particular, the invention relates to a new and improved cat exercise toy including a moving target for being chased by a cat, as the target moves in response to movements of the cat.
2. Description of Related Art
Those who have owned or otherwise provided care for a cat are familiar with the various types of toys available for batting about and being chased by a cat. These type exercise toys come in various shapes and sizes, and often include internal elements such as bells for creating a noise when they are either thrown by a cat's care provider or batted about by a cat. Although such devices are capable of momentarily securing the attention of a cat, the cat's attention is usually lost after the care provider departs the activity and is no longer available for throwing the toy or otherwise causing the toy to move.
It is well known that cats are characteristically drawn to small moving objects and will spend seemingly endless hours chasing after such objects. Those who provide care for cats are often amazed at how long a cat will remain attentive to chasing the mere end of a water hose being pulled through the grass.
Several more sophisticated cat toys that address this feline characteristic have been proposed. These devices have typically included a target, such as a rubber mouse, for being chased by a cat, and have included the attachment of the target to a string or cord for being pulled by a care provider. Others have included a wind-up mechanism, such as an internally disposed wind-up motor and cooperating wheels, for causing the target to race along the surface of a floor until being subdued by a cat or coming to a stop after the motor stops running. Other such devices have included means for suspending the target in the air and within reach of the cat, for moving responsive to being struck by the cat.
One device typical of this category of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,855, granted to Galkiewicz. This patent discloses a cat toy having a long flexible component attached between a handle and a string that is terminated with a target. The flexible component is held in the hands at the handle and used to pull or otherwise whip-around the target in order to obtain the attention and subsequent active play of a cat. The objectives of Galkiewicz's disclosure include providing the cat some active amusement and exercise while the cat chases the target. The target is further capable of being subdued by the cat, and thereby giving the cat an amount of artificial "post kill" satisfaction upon bringing the chase to an end.
Unfortunately, the prior art devices require the active participation of a cat's care provider in order to be an effective toy or exercise device for the cat. Although typical care providers enjoy obliging a cat's playful tendencies by enticing the cat with such toys, care providers tend to tire at this activity significantly earlier than the cat they are tending. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a cat exercise toy that will provide entertainment for a cat, without requiring the attention of a care provider.
Other relevant animal toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,158, granted to Mitchell, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,727, granted to Thompson. The Mitchel patent discloses a device having a ball attached to the lower end of a rod suspended from a flexible line. A cat may set the toy in motion by striking the ball or attempting to grasp the ball with its teeth. Similarly, the Thompson patent discloses a device that provides a target, such as a ball, suspended from one of at least two co-linearly suspended rods of a mobile unit. Each of the rods is suspended from an off-center suspension point so that unequal torques are applied about the suspension point, causing the rods to be skewed relative to horizontal when in a rest position. Pulling, tugging, or otherwise disturbing the target causes both rods to dip and bob irregularly in a rotating pattern. This compound irregular action is translated to the target for attracting a cat. Although these examples of the prior art do not require the continued presence of a cat's care provider, they are merely passive in their movements and do require the presence of the care provider in order to initiate the attracting movement. Otherwise, a cat may need to be trained to initiate the movement on his own.
While the cat exercise toys of the prior art may be suitable for their particular purpose, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention. Perhaps the most significant heretofore unachieved, yet desirable, characteristics of a cat exercise toy include: the ability of a particular toy to attract the attention of a cat without requiring either the presence of the cat's care provider or the prior training of the cat for being attracted to the toy; the ability of the toy to attract a cat's attention by moving a target responsive to the mere presence of the cat, the moving being independent of being touched by the cat; and, the ability of the toy to maintain the attention of a cat via moving the target responsive to the continuing movements of the cat.